Sidequest
Eine Sidequest (zu dt. Nebenaufgabe) ist eine rein optionale, meist nicht handlungsrelevante Aufgabe eines Spiels, die der Spieler meistern kann und dafür in der Regel eine Entlohnung erhält, die verschiedenste Formen annehmen kann. Die Aufgaben, die es dabei zu lösen gilt, können ebenfalls recht unterschiedlich ausfallen; sie reichen von einfachen Botengängen über das Bereisen der Welt, um bestimmte Items zu finden bis hin zum Auffinden und Bezwingen eines extrem starken Bossgegners. Sidequests ''Final Fantasy I *Erlangt man den ''Rattenschwanz im Palais der Probe und überreicht diesen Bahamut, so vollführt er den Klassenwechsel. *Wenn man das Adamantite aus dem Luftschloss zum Zwergenschmied Smyth bringt, schmiedet er daraus das legendäre Schwert Exkalibur. *Das Labyrinth of Time, welches nur in der 20th Anniversary- und der iOS-Version betretbar ist. ''Final Fantasy II *Der Renaissance-Modus, der nach Abschluss des Hauptspiels bei der Dawn of Souls-, der 20th Anniversary- und der iOS-Version spielbar ist. *Das Arcane Labyrinth, welches nur in der 20th Anniversary- und der iOS-Version vorhanden ist. Schließt man es ab, erhält man Zugang zum Arcane Sanctuary. Dort bekommt man von Deumion entweder den ultimativen Schwarzmagie-Grimoire ''Destroy oder das weißmagische Gegenstück, Revive, je nachdem, welches Wort man ausspricht. ''Final Fantasy III *Die Versunkene Höhle ist ein optionaler Dungeon, der zugänglich wird, sobald das Unterseeboot Nautilus verfügbar ist. *Die Katakomben von Saronia sind ein optionaler Dungeon, der die geheime Beschwörung Odin enthält. *Der Dohr-See ist ein optionaler Dungeon, der die geheime Beschwörung Leviathan enthält. *Bahamuts Höhle ist ein optionaler Dungeon, der die geheime Beschwörung Bahamut enthält. *In der DS-Version gibt es die Sidequest rund um das Mognet, wodurch man unter anderem den Beruf Zwiebelritter freischalten kann. Die Quest gipfelt im Kampf gegen den Superboss Eisengigant. Final Fantasy IV *Land der Beschwörbaren - ein optionales Gebiet, nur erreichbar mit dem Luftschiff Falke in der Unterwelt. Der Spieler kann dort nützliche Waffen und Items finden, außerdem erhält er die Möglichkeit Leviathan und Asura zu bekämpfen und bei Sieg zu erhalten. *Odin - Nachdem Asura und Leviathan im Land der Beschwörbaren besiegt wurden, kann Odin in einem unterirdischen Thronraum in Schloss von Baron bekämpft und nach einem Sieg auch beschworen werden. *Höhle des Bahamut - Kann betreten werden, sobald der Spieler auf dem Mond gelandet ist. Hier kann Bahamut bekämpft werden, sofern zuvor Leviathan im Land der Beschwörbaren erhalten wurde. Nach einem Sieg gegen Bahamut kann dieser auch beschworen werden. *Adamantengrotte - Erreichbar wenn Mithril mit der Enterprise und dem Luftkissenboot angeflogen wird. Von da aus mit dem Luftkissenboot rechts über felsigen Untergrund auf dem Meer. In der Adamantengrotte können verschiedene ''Schwänze gegen besonders starke Items und Ausrüstungsgegenstände eingetauscht werden, wie z.B. der Rattenschwanz, der gegen Adamantite eingetauscht werden kann, welchen in Kokkols Schmiede zu Exkalibur geschmiedet werden kann. (Im Original nur Rattenschwanz und Ringelschwanz, weitere in der DS-Version.) *Höhle der Sylphen - Im nordwestlichen Teil der Unterwelt, nur erreichbar mit dem Luftschiff Falke. Dort kann die Beschwörung Sylph erhalten werden, nachdem der Spieler dort mit Yang gesprochen hat, nach Fabul fliegt um die Pfanne zu erhalten und wieder zu Yang zurückkehrt um diese an ihm zu benutzen. *Monduntergrund - Abseits des normalen Weges zum beenden des Spiels gibt es einige teils versteckte Schreine an denen sich nützliche Ausrüstungsteile befinden, wie z.B. Ragnarök oder die Schleife. Beim Ansprechen eines jeden Schreins muss ein Boss bekämpft werden. Diese Bosse sind: Dunkler Bahamut, Weißer Drache, Teufelsauge, Ogopogo und zwei Mondsaurier. *Mondruinen (nur GBA- und PSP-Version) - Ein komplett optionales Gebiet, welches erst nach Beenden des Spiels verfügbar wird. *Namingway - In der DS-Version erhält der Spieler Belohnungen für das Komplettieren von Kartenabschnitten. *Proto-Babil - (Nur DS-Version) Kann bekämpft werden, wenn der Spieler Dunkle Materie im vorherigen Spieldurchlauf von Zeromus gestohlen hat und diese auf dem Mond einsetzt. *Geryon - (Nur DS-Version) Kann im zweiten oder dritten Spielsdurchlauf bekämpft werden, entweder im Gigant von Babil (nach dem Sieg über die Elementarfürste) oder auf dem Berg der Tortur. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *In allen Tales außer in ''The Crystals: The Planet Eater ''sind sogenannte Challenge Dungeons vorhanden. Diese sind bei einem abgeschlossenen Spielstand über Challengingway alias Namingway zugänglich. *In ''The Crystals: The Planet Eater wiederum kann man bei einem abgeschlossenen Spielstand gegen den Gegner Lost Babil antreten, wobei man hierfür drei Gruppen aufstellt und in mehreren Kämpfen gegen alle Körperteile kämpft. ''Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI *Wenn man in der Welt der Balance in Narshe in dem Haus mit den Truhen den Wolf anspricht, läuft er in die Minen. Wenn man ihm dann bis zu den Klippen folgt, hat man die Wahl, ob man den Mogry Mog oder den Wolf vor dem Abstürzen rettet. Für die Rettung von Mog erhält man ihn als spielbaren Charakter und wenn man den Wolf rettet, schenkt er der Truppe eine ''Goldspange. *Nachdem man die acht Drachen besiegt hat, erhält man die Esper Zelot. *In der Welt des Ruins erhält man auf den Narshe-Klippen nach einem Kampf gegen die gefrorene Esper den Maginit von Valigarmanda. *Mog erhält man in der Welt des Ruins, nachdem man ihn in den Narshe-Minen anspricht *Wenn man die Narshe-Klippen herunterspringt, erhält man Zugang zu einer geheimen Höhle. In einem Raum findet man in einem Schädel den Maginit der Esper Midgardsormr. Am Ausgang erwartet die Gruppe, vorausgesetzt Mog befindet sich in der aktiven Party, ein Yeti. Nach dem Kampf gegen ihn schließt sich der Yeti unter dem Namen Umaro der Truppe an. *Auf der Spitze des Sektierer-Turmes erhält man die Thamasa-Seele. Danach muss man gegen den Magiemeister antreten. *In der Welt des Ruins, wenn man sich mit Cyan in der Gruppe auf Burg Doma ausruht, gelangt man in Cyans Seele. Dort erwarten einen die Bosskämpfe Lev, Sonio und Suenio sowie Arekseele. Nach dem Erwachen Cyans, beherrscht er alle Kenjutsu. Außerdem findet sich im Thronsaal die Esper Alexander. *Burg Figaro bleibt in der Welt des Ruins auf halber Strecke stecken. Durch den Kerker gelangt man dann in den Palast der Vergessenheit. Dort befindet sich der Maginit Odins, der sich dort auch in den von Raiden irreversibel umwandeln lässt. Außerdem erhält man dort vom Boss Geistersamurai das Accessoire Offenbarung. *Wenn der Spieler in der Welt des Ruins mit Relm und Strago nach Thamasa geht, erfährt man von Gungho, dass der Ebot-Felsen aus den Tiefen des Meeres aufgestiegen ist. Dort findet sich, nachdem man eine sprechende Truhe mit Korallen gefüttert hat, der Bossgegner Hidox, von dem Strago die stärkste Kunde Großdelta erlernen kann. *Ein weiterer Bonuscharakter findet sich im Inneren des Raumfressers. Dabei handelt es sich um den Mimen Gogo. *In Narshe erhält man nach der Apokalypse beim Waffenschmied entweder den Ragnarök-Maginit oder lässt sich aus diesem das Ragnarök-Schwert schleifen. Ebenfalls in Narshe erhält man in einem Haus im Norden den Blutschild. Dieser wandelt sich in den Heldenschild um, wenn er 255 Kämpfe ausgerüstet war. Der Heldenschild ist der beste Schild des Spiels und lehrt einem Charakter den Zauber Ultima. *Die beiden Dungeons Drachenhort und Seelenschrein, die nur in der GBA-Version vorhanden sind. *Die vier zusätzlichen Esper Leviathan, Kaktor, Gilgamesch und Diabolos, die nur in der GBA-Version erhältlich sind. ''Final Fantasy VII * Die Zucht eines goldenen Chocobos, ist wohl eine der anspruchvollsten Sidequests in FF VII. Den Gold-Chocobo benötigt man, wenn man die „Ritter der Runde“- Aufrufmateria haben möchte. * In der Kampfarena der Gold Saucer ist es möglich, tolle Preise zu gewinnen, so wie etwa Clouds „Omnischlag“. * Generell kann man in der Gold Saucer eine Menge entdecken. Hier ist es möglich, alle Mini-Spiele erneut zu zocken, man kann mit der Achterbahn fahren oder an Chocobo-Rennen teilnehmen. * Vincent und Yuffie sind optionale Charaktere. Das heißt, sie werden sich nur anschließen, wenn man bestimmte Aufgaben erfüllt. * Findet man alle Handzettel des Schildkrötenparadies in Wutai, so bekommt man vom Besitzer des Gasthauses ein paar nützliche Gegenstände. * Der alte Wald ist ein versteckter Ort nahe dem Cosmo Canyon, welchen man nur mit einem goldenen, grünen oder schwarzen Chocobo erreicht. Tötet man Ultima Weapon, wird dieses Gebiet durch einen großen Krater ebenfalls zugänglich. * Ruby Weapon, Emerald Weapon und Ultima Weapon sind optionale und sehr starke Gegner, welche man nur mit einer gut trainierten Truppe besiegen kann. Ultima Weapon fliegt durch die Lüfte der FF VII Welt, Ruby Weapon findet man in der Wüste um die Gold Saucer herum (man kann ihre Klauen aus dem Sand ragen sehen) und Emerald Weapon entdeckt man, wenn man mit dem U-Boot abtaucht und ein wenig nach ihr Ausschau hält. * Im Ford Condor ist es möglich, ein kleines, taktisches Mini-Spiel zu spielen, bei welchem man die große Substanz aus dem Reaktor und die Aufrufmateria „Phönix“ gewinnen kann. * In Bone Village kann man neben der Mondharfe noch weitere nützliche Items ausgraben. Der Schlüssel für das Tor von Midgar ist eines der interessantesten Dinge. Mit ihm ist es möglich, Midgar wieder zu betreten und so den Slums und sogar dem Shin-Ra HQ einen Besuch abzustatten. Im Wall Market kann man nun Tifas Ultimative Waffe, das „Premium Herz“ finden. * Die meisten ultimativen Waffen und Limitbreaks bekommt man nur, wenn man bestimmte aufgaben erfüllt. * Der Reisende von Kalm sucht nach drei seltenen Objekten: der Wüstenrose, dem Reiseführer und der Erdharfe. Wer ihm diese Objekte bringt, erhält im Gegenzug einen goldenen Chocobo, eine Unterwasser-Substanz (für den Kampf gegen Emerald Weapon) und einen Satz Master-Materia. * Der Kontinent Wutai ist komplett optional. Man müsste keinen Fuss auf den Kontinent setzen, um das Spiel zu beenden.Aber wer will sich schon gerne nützliche Gegenstände entgehen lassen? * Das versunkene Flugzeug Gelnika liegt südlich von Costa del Sol. Sie ist die Heimat von sehr starken Monstern, aber es gibt auch einige interessante Gegenstände abzustauben. Vorallem Cids ultimativer Limit „Highwind“ und Yiffies ultimative Waffe „Konformer“. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII *Der Spieler kann im gesamten Spiel bis zu 300 verschiedene Missionen annehmen und erfüllen, dabei tendiert die Schwierigkeit der einzelnen Missionen von ''Sehr Einfach bis hin zu Extrem. **In einer der letzten und somit auch schwersten Missionen kann der Spieler gegen Minerva kämpfen, den stärksten Gegner des Spiels. *Während des Spiels begegnet der Spieler den Mitgliedern der Fanclubs von Angeal, Genesis und Sephiroth. Sofern der Spieler Interesse an den Informationen der jeweiligen Fanclubs äußert, erfährt man später, dass sich für Zack ebenfalls ein Fanclub zusammengefunden hat. *Weiterhin kann der Spieler bis zum Aufbruch nach Nibelheim Bauteile für Aeriths Blumenwagen beschaffen. Sofern alle Teile gefunden wurden, können insgesamt drei verschiedene Blumenwagen gebaut werden. Die erforderlichen Teile werden stets als Schlüsselobjekt im Inventar aufgeführt. Um diese zu erhalten müssen meist Missionen oder Minispiele erledigt werden. *Sobald der Spieler in Nibelheim angekommen ist, kann man den sieben Wundern von Nibelheim nachgehen, von denen ein kleiner Junge berichtet. Nach und nach muss der Spieler anschließend die Wunder auflösen, die sich meist als Missverständnis herausstellen. Für jedes gelöste Rätsel erhält der Spieler eine Belohnung. ''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *Im Extras-Menü können Nebenmissionen angewählt und erfüllt werden, die z.B. das Besiegen von bestimmten Monstern oder das Erreichen eines Zielpunktes als Missionsziel darstellen. Final Fantasy VIII *Man erhält von Cid Kramer eine ''Wunderlampe, bei deren Benutzen Diabolos erscheint. Besiegt man ihn, so erhält man ihn als Guardian Force. *In den Centra-Ruinen kann man Odin als nicht-koppelbare und Tombery als gewöhnliche G.F. erlangen. *Besiegt man Kaktorius auf der Kaktor-Insel, gewinnt man Kaktor als Guardian Force. *In dem Grab des unbekannten Königs findet man die G.F. Brothers. *Bei der Infiltration des Galbadia Garden während dem Kampf der Garden kann man Cerberus besiegen und so als Beschwörung erhalten. *Durch das Erlangen bestimmer Gegenstände und es anschließenden Benutzen des Rings des Salomon erhält man Doomtrain. *Auf der geheimen Forschungsinsel kann man Bahamut besiegen und so als G.F. erlangen. Zudem kann man sich Ultima Weapon stellen, um Eden von ihr zu drawen. *Nachdem der Balamb Garden mobil wird, kann man die CC-Freaks herausfordern, eine Elite-Gruppe von Triple Triad-Spielern, um an seltene Karten zu gelangen. *Man kann in Dollet bestimmte Triple Triad-Karten an die Card Queen verlieren, damit Sonderkarten auftauchen, die man von anderen Spielern gewinnen kann. *Bei der Sidequest mit Xells Angebeteten, dem Büchereimädchen, erhält man die dritte Ausgabe der Beat 'em Up. *Durch das Lösen des Rätsels vom Ober-See erhält man unter anderem ein Dreigestirn und ein Glücksbuch. *Die Sidequest mit Koyo-Koyo, bei der man entweder dessen Karte oder einen Beschleuniger erhält. *Man kann das Shumi-Dorf besuchen und die Aufgaben dort Lösen, um einige Items zu bekommen. *In Winhill kann man die Scherben einer Vase sammeln, um ebenfalls einige Gegenstände zu bekommen. *In Dollet malt ein Künstler Bilder, die den Aufenthaltsort eines Hundes anzeigen, von dem man Items erhält. *In Artemisias Schloss kann man gegen Omega Weapon kämpfen, den stärksten Gegner des Spiels. ''Final Fantasy IX *In Alexandria halten sich drei Mädchen auf, welche Seilsprünge vollziehen. Auf CD 1 können sie auf dem Marktplatz gefunden werden und später ab CD 3 spielen sie im Glockenturm. Sofern der Spieler Vivi steuert oder später entweder Vivi oder Eiko in der aktiven Gruppe hat, kann selbige Figur mit den Mädchen spielen. Es gilt dabei möglichst viele Seilsprünge zu absolvieren, ohne zu stolpern. *Beim ersten Gespräch mit dem Mogry Kupo in Alexandria kann sich der Spieler die Funktionen des Mog-Net erklären lassen. Es handelt sich dabei um ein System, mit dem Mogrys ihre Briefe verschicken, jedoch gebe es derzeit Probleme damit. Sofern der Spieler die Sidequest zu Ende bringt, erhält er als Belohnung einen Protektring. *Sobald der Spieler erstmalig die Kontrolle über Hauptmann Steiner übernehmen kann, versucht dieser seine Pluto-Truppe zu finden. Sofern der Spieler alle Soldaten auf dem zugänglichen Areal findet, erhält man als Belohnung ein Elixier. *Zu Beginn von CD 3 übernimmt der Spieler erneut die Kontrolle über Vivi und steuert den kleinen Schwarzmagier durch die Burgstadt Alexandrias. Dabei ist es möglich auf Hippo und seine Mutter zu treffen. Hippofriede klagt beim anschließenden Gespräch über die Fettleibigkeit ihres Sohnes und bittet den Spieler daher mit Hippo Wettrennen zu veranstalten. Um voranzukommen, muss der Spieler nun stets im Wechsel die Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png- und die Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png-Tasten drücken. Je schneller dies geschieht, umso schneller wird Vivi. Da Hippo jedoch durch das Training nach und nach an Ausdauer gewinnt, wird auch er immer schneller, was den Schwierigkeitesgrad deutlich anhebt. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ist dieses Sidequest nicht mehr möglich. *Am Aussichtsturm von Dali lebt Großvadder Josef, der dem Spieler erzählt, dass er auf der Suche nach drei legendären Kaffeesorten ist, die er unbedingt probieren möchte. Er bietet dem Spieler an die drei Kaffeesorten gegen sein Miniatur-Modell der Prima Vista zu tauschen. Diese Aufgabe muss bis CD 3 erfüllt werden, da der Aussichtsturm ab CD 4 nicht mehr betreten werden kann. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Miniaturen, wie dem Mini-Cid und der Mini-Brane, wird die Miniatur der Prima Vista nicht im Inventar hinterlegt, sondern befindet sich ab CD 4 im Hauptquartier der Tantalus in Lindblum. *Im Laufe des Spiels können an verschiedenen Orten Münzen gefunden werden, welche Baroness Stella in Treno sammelt. Sofern der Spieler ihr alle zwölf sogenannten Stellatia übergeben hat, kann eine dreizehnte gefunden werden. Gibt der Spieler auch diese bei der Baroness ab, so erhält man Cinnas Hammer. Der Gegenstand kann zwar nicht ausgerüstet werden, schaltet jedoch am Ende des Spiels eine zusätzliche Szene frei. *Nach dem Besuch von Chocobos Wald kann man in eben jenem gegen eine kleine Gebühr das Mini-Spiel „Such Chocobo, such“ spielen und dabei verschiedene Schätze ausgraben. Unter anderen finden sich dort Choco-Karten, Todesschoten und Tafelbruchstücke. Später werden als neue Grabungsorte außerdem Chocobos Lagune und Chocobos Luftgarten zugänglich. *Mittels eben genannter Choco-Karten kann ein weiteres Sidequest namens Schatzjagd mit den Chocobos begonnen werden. Dabei müssen die auf den Karten abgebildeten Orte gefunden werden, an denen jeweils ein Schatz vergraben liegt. Weitere Grabungen sind außerdem an bestimmten Stellen mittels Todesschote möglich. *In Chocobos Luftgarten befindet sich zudem Yadis. Um diesen zum Kampf herauszufordern muss die Steinwand auf der hinteren Insel in den Wolken untersucht werden. Sofern der Spieler sich zum Kampf bereiterklärt, startet dieser sogleich. *Ab dem ersten Besuch in Treno kann der Spieler die Villa von Baron Knight besuchen und sich dort einem Monster zum Kampf stellen. Als erstes Monster taucht dabei ein Gryphon auf. Bei späteren Besuchen der Stadt gibt es immer wieder neue Monster zu bekämpfen. Wichtig zu erwähnen ist jedoch, dass die Spieler nur einen seiner verfügbaren Kämpfer auswählen kann, der gegen das Monster antritt. *Außerdem ist es ebenfalls ab dem ersten Besuch Trenos möglich Gegenstände im Auktionshaus zu ersteigern. Einige davon werden benötigt, um das mächtige Ritterschwert Excalibur zu erhalten. Zu diesen Gegenständen zählen der Rattenschwanz, Dogas Artefakt, Unes Spiegel und das Gryphonherz. Diese Gegenstände müssen nun an bestimmte Bürger Trenos verkauft werden. Auf CD 4 sollte anschließend der ältere Mann in Daguerreo bei den Bücherregalen besucht werden. Er berichtet sodann, dass es einen Gegenstand namens Magischer Finger gibt. Sofern der Spieler nun den Gegenstand im Auktionshaus ersteigert und diesem Mann übergibt, erhält er zum Dank das Excalibur. *In Gizarmalukes Grotte leben die Moguta und Moguline. Ersterer hat eine Vorliebe für Kuponüsse und überreicht dem Spieler verschiedene Belohnungen, sofern dieser ihm welche bringt. Eine Kuponuss erhält der Spieler immer dann, wenn er einen Brief über das Mog-Net zustellt und noch keine Kuponuss im Inventar mit sich führt. *Auf CD 2 betritt die Gruppe das Zinnengebirge und trifft dort auf den Geist der Bestia Ramuh. Dieser bittet Lili nach seinen fünf Doppelgängern zu suchen, die jeder einen Teil der Erzählung eines Helden an sie weitergeben. Aufgabe des Spielers ist es nun die Geschichte vollständig wiederzugeben, jedoch muss beachtet werden, dass die Geschichte lediglich aus vier Kapiteln besteht. Diese Sidequest ist später nicht mehr durchführbar, da das Zinnengebirge nach Verlassen unzugänglich ist. Als Belohnung erhält der Spieler einen Peridot mit dem Ramuh beschworen werden kann. Sofern die Sidequest nicht erledigt wird, ist Ramuh als Beschwörung allerdings nicht vollständig verloren, sondern verschiebt sich nur ggf. auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. *Beim Besuch der Alten Hochburg Ipsen kann ein spezieller Raum gefunden werden, an dessen Wand ein gewaltiges Schwert hängt. Eine Stimme erklingt und erklärt, dass derjenige Macht erhalten wird, der sich dem ''Fluss der Zeit widersetzt. Um schließlich den Duft der Weisen zu erhalten, müssen alle Vasen gegen den Uhrzeigersinn bewegt werden. *Es kann vorkommen, dass wenn der Spieler einen Wald betritt der Ragwurz auftaucht. Dabei handelt es sich um ein freundliches Monster, welches von den Wesen Richtig und Falsch begleitet werden. Der Ragwurz wird dem Spieler anschließend eine Behauptung vortragen, auf die geantwortet werden muss. Hierzu greift der Spieler entweder Richtig oder Falsch an. Wurde die Behauptung korrekt als richtig oder eben falsch erkannt, belohnt der Ragwurz den Spieler mit einer Gil-Summe, die nach und nach ansteigt. Nach der letzten Frage, taucht der Ragwurz als normaler Gegner auf und hinterlässt dem Spieler nach dessen Sieg 50.000 Gil sowie einen Protektring. *Neben dem Ragwurz, treten außerdem weitere neun freundliche Monster auf. Diese attackieren den Spieler grundsätzlich nicht, fordern dafür aber eine Gabe in Form eines bestimmten Edelsteines. Die sogenannten Phantome belohnen den Spieler bei Herausgabe des gewünschten Steines mit einer erhöhten Anzahl an AP sowie gegebenenfalls weiteren Edelsteinen. Sobald das letzte Phantom namens Putschi mit dem gewünschten Edelstein versorgt wurde, wird der Superboss, Yadis, fortan von physischen Angriffen getroffen und zudem anfällig für das Schatten-Element, welches er zuvor absorbiert hat. *Überall auf Gaia gibt es zudem Moraste, in denen der Spieler sich auf die Froschjagd begeben kann. Hierzu ist es notwendig Quina in die aktive Gruppe aufzunehmen. Er wird Zidane bei den Froschteichen darum bitten einen kurzen Halt einzulegen, sodass er sich einige Frösche fangen kann. Die Frösche vermehren sich nach einiger Zeit wieder. Dieser Vorgang wird beschleunigt, wenn der Spieler mindestens ein Männchen und ein Weibchen zurücklässt. Sofern eine bestimmte Anzahl an Fröschen gefangen wurde, taucht Meister Quehl auf, der dem Spieler eine Belohnung gibt. Letztlich kann er bei 99 gefangenen Fröschen bekämpft werden und gibt dem Spieler als Belohnung nach dem erfolgreichen Kampf die stärkste Waffe für Quina, genannt Gastrogabel. Die Froschjagd dient außerdem dazu den Schaden von Quinas blauer Magie Krötenfalle zu steigern. *Ab CD 4 ist es zudem möglich Madain Sari erneut zu besuchen und dort im Rahmen eines Sidequests den wahren Namen von Garnet und ihrer leiblichen Mutter zu erfahren. *Im Ort der Erinnerung kann ein weiterer optionaler Bossgegner bekämpft werden. Nach dem Sieg über Hades bietet dieser dem Spieler seine Dienste als Schmied an. Von allen Schmieden im Spiel, kann er die wertvollsten Gegenstände synthetisieren. *"Familie Nero"-Sidequest in Lindblum. Nur auf CD 4 kann diese begonnen werden. Dazu muss man zunächst beim Theaterviertel mit Benero und Zenero sprechen. Dann nach jedem wichtigem Ereignis oder Bosskampf im Ort der Erinnerung zurückkehren und ein weiteres Mitglied der Familie erscheint. Penera ist das letzte Mitglied, Zidane erwähnt, dass es eine ziemlich große Familie ist und man findet im Innern des Verstecks eine Kiste mit einem Protektring. *Sofern das Spiel in unter 12 Stunden bis zum Portal ins Nichts im Ort der Erinnerung durchgespielt wurde, kann dort das Excalibur II gefunden werden, welches die stärkste Waffe für Steiner darstellt. ''Final Fantasy X *Man kann während der Handlung Blitzball spielen und so Meister werden, und dadurch auch einen Teil für Wakkas Solariswaffe erhalten. *In der Stillen Ebene kann der Spieler Chocobos reiten und verschiedene Aufgaben erfüllen, um dadurch einen Teil für Tidus' Solariswaffe erhalten. *Auf dem Berg Gagazet können zwei Sidequests erledigt werden. Bei der ersten muss mit Wakkas Ball ein Mechanismus getroffen werden und ihn dadurch anzuhalten, die zweite befindet sich unter Wasser. Man spielt Wakka, Tidus und Rikku und muss für jeden der drei Charaktere das passende Loch finden. Sobald diese Nebenaufgabe ein weiteres Mal unter erschwerten Bedingungen erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde, kann der Spieler am Berg Gagazet die Schwarze Anima zum Kampf herausfordern. *Man kann die Prüfungen in den Tempeln (außer Bevelle) wiederholen und so die übersehenen Schätze erhalten sowie die Bestia Anima. *Man kann die Monsterfarm vervollständigen, indem man Monster mit speziellen Waffen besiegt. So erhählt man auch einen Teil von Aurons Solariswaffe. *Während des ganzen Spiels kann man Al Bhed Lexika sammeln. Die Sprache der Al Bhed ist für den Spieler erst richtig zu verstehen, wenn man alle Lexika gesammelt hat. Jeweils ein Lexikon steht für einen anderen Buchstaben. *In der Donnersteppe kann der Spieler optional an bestimmten Stellen Blitzen ausweichen, sobald im richtigen Moment die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste gedrückt wurde. Werden mehrere Ausweichmanöver hintereinander geschafft, so erscheint im hinteren Teil der Steppe vor Rins Reisebedarf eine Schatztruhe mit Preisen, welche es aber nur je ein Mal gibt. Bei einer Serie von 200 erhält der Spieler das ''Mars-Siegel, welche für Lulus Solariswaffe benötigt wird. Die Serie wird unterbrochen, sobald ein Speicher-Sphäroid untersucht wird oder man zum Reisebedarf geht. ''Final Fantasy X-2 * In der Stillen Ebene kann man von Kapitel 1-3 einen Mann finden, der für seinen Sohn eine geeignete Frau sucht. Man kann alle Frauen in den verschiedenenen Dörfern dafür werben, indem man sie mit der Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste anspricht. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII *In dem Clan-Bericht, den man am Anfang des Spiels von Tomaj erhält, befindet sich das Piratennest. Dort kann man Trophäen einsehen, die man im Spiel erhalten kann, wenn man bestimmte Fähigkeiten erlernt, Gegner besiegt, etc. Insgesamt gibt es 30 Trophäen. *Das ganze Spiel über hinaus kann der Spieler gegen bestimmte Gegner, sogenannte Mobs, kämpfen, um an eine hohe Anzahl an Gil und manchmal seltenen Items heranzukommen. Es gibt insgesamt 45 verschiedene Mob-Aufträge. *Neben den Mobs gibt es auch sogenannte Exoten. Insgesamt 31 von ihnen kann man erst, nachdem man mit dem Bangaa an der Phon-Küste gesprochen hat, der sich ''Colonel nennt, besiegen. Diese Exoten tauchen wie die Mobs nur einmal auf und verlieren bei ihrem Tod Signa, die man bei den Leuten des Colonel gegen Waffen, Rüstungen und Items eintauschen kann. Die anderen 49 Exoten tauchen auch dann auf, wenn man nicht mit dem Colonel gesprochen hat. Man kann sie mehrmals bekämpfen und manche von ihnen hinterlassen seltene (Ausrüstungs-)Gegenstände, bringen aber abgesehen davon keine weitere Belohnung. *In der Ostwüste Dalmascas kann man einem Patienten in der Nebula-Siedlung Süd helfen, wieder gesund zu werden. Benötigt werden dafür die Kaktusblüte des Mobs Blütenkaktor, bis zu fünf Sem-Muscheln vom Ufer des Nebra-Flusses und aus der Gegend um die Nebula-Siedlung Süd, bis zu zwei Nebula-Salben aus dem Kleinen Camp, bis zu drei Tropfen Blütentau vom Sande der Entscheidung und das Schlangenei, was man nach dem Sieg über den Mob Nidheg erhält. Welcher Rasse der Patient angehört, hängt davon ab, wie viele Zutaten Dandros Frau gegeben wurden. Waren es sieben oder weniger, ist der Patient ein Genesener Bangaa (Belohnung: Balance-Splitter). Waren es acht bis zwölf, ist der Patient eine Genesene Frau (Belohnung: Magiehandschuhe). Bei genau dreizehn ist der Patient ein Genesener Mogry (Belohnung: Goldamulett). Abgesehen von den einzeln genannten Belohnungen erhält der Spieler zusätzlich den Barheim-Schlüssel, mit welchem man die Barheim-Tunnel von einem neuen Eingang aus betreten kann, um so gegen die Esper Zalhera zu kämpfen und danach freizuschalten. *Im gleichen Dorf gibt es nördlich des Flusses ein Problem mit Kaktoren. Fährt man mit dem Boot hinüber, so erfährt man, dass die Kaktoren auf der Suche nach dem Blütenkaktor sind, den der Spieler zuvor besiegt hat. Zurück im südlichen Teil des Dorfes spricht man mit Dandros Frau und sieht hinter dem Haus nach der Kaktor-Blüte. Den hierauf entdeckten Blütenkaktor bringt man mit in den nördlichen Teil der Siedlung, wo sich die anderen Kaktoren nun aus dem Staub machen und die Dorfbewohner gerettet sind. Auf diese Weise wird außerdem der Weg von der Ostwüste zu den Mosphora-Bergen geöffnet. **Nachdem man die Belohnung von 1.000 Gil und Napalmkugeln eingesackt hat, trifft man zurück im südlichen Teil des Dorfes einen Mann namens Ruksl, der gelangweilt auf einem Steg am Fluss steht. Will man ihm eine Beschäftigung beschaffen, so muss man zuerst zur Hafenstadt Balfonheim. Im Bereich Shibane-Pier sieht man den Angler-Opa. Man muss zweimal mit ihm sprechen und dann zum Luftschiff-Terminal gehen (aber nicht rein, nur bis kurz davor). Geht man jetzt wieder zurück, ist der Angler-Opa weg (er macht Mittagspause). Seine Angel hat er allerdings dagelassen, sodass man sie ohne Probleme mitnehmen und Ruksl bringen kann. Dies eröffnet ein Angel-Minispiel, bei dem man am Ende unter anderem das Taikobo-Emblem gewinnen kann. *In Rabanastre kann man im Laufe der Zeit einer Viera namens Catarina Ratschläge geben. Diese Antworten werden entscheiden, wie sie ihren weiteren Lebenslauf beschreiten will, und auch, welche Belohnung der Spieler erhalten wird. *In Rabanastre kann man, nachdem der Häuptling in der Garif-Heimat Jahara besucht wurde, einer Suchenden Viera helfen, nach der großen Liebe zu suchen. *In der Himmelsstadt Bhujerba kann man abermals mit der Mogry-Dame Pürée reden, nachdem der Spieler für sie den Mob Granitite besiegt hat. Dadurch erhält der Spieler das Item Kulios Armbinde, mit der man in den zweiten Stock des Technik-Ladens gehen kann, um von dort ihr Tagebuch zu holen. Wenn der Spieler das Tagebuch aufnimmt, besteht die Möglichkeit, es heimlich zu lesen oder nicht. Danach muss es bei ihr abgegeben werden, woraufhin sie fragt, ob man in ihr Tagebuch geschaut habe. Die folgende Antwort ist entscheidend: Wenn man entgegnet, dass man darin gelesen hat, dann erhält der Spieler eine Kilim-Bluse. Sollte die Antwort die andere sein, dann erhält der Spieler einen Hirtenbolero, was eine bessere Rüstung darstellt. **In derselben Stadt kann der Spieler insgesamt 14 Flaschen des dort sehr bekannten Bhujerba-Tropfens finden, nachdem der Morgen-Splitter in der Grabstätte Raithwalls gefunden wurde. Dadurch kann man eine Summe von 14.000 Gil erhalten (1.000 Gil pro Flasche). Sollten einige Leute von dem Tropfen trinken, dann kann der Spieler ein paar lustige Situationen beobachten, in der sich die Leute sichtlich angetrunken über ein beliebiges Thema beschweren. *Bevor der Spieler gegen Richter Bergan kämpfen muss, kann der Spieler in Nalbina einem Mädchen namens Jule helfen. Dafür muss man sich den beiden Imperialen Soldaten nähern, die den Weg zu den Mosphora-Bergen bewachen. Nach der kurzen Filmsequenz muss man nun einen Chocobo von der Chocobo-Verleiherin Gardy, die sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite befindet, mieten und erneut zu den beiden Soldaten reiten. Dadurch wird eine lustige Filmsequenz ausgelöst, in welcher die Soldaten das Weite suchen und der Pfad zu den Mosphora-Bergen wird somit geöffnet. Jule wird sich beim Spieler bedanken und geht. Erst später in der kaiserlichen Hauptstadt Archadis bekommt man einen Salamander-Stein als Belohnung. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings *Das gesamte Spiel über kann der Spieler neben der normalen Handlung auch verschiedene Nebenmissionen annehmen. Diese bestehen zum größten Teil aus dem Sammeln zusätzlicher Esper, wie z.B. Bahamut. Final Fantasy XIII * Der Spieler kann im Verlauf der Kapitel 11 und 13 eine Reihe von Missionen abschließen, wobei es insgesamt 64 Missionen gibt. Durch sie kann man neue Gebiete der Archylte-Steppe, sowie Teile der Geschichte um die Gottheiten der Fabula Nova Crystallis in sogenannten Schriftfragmenten, freischalten. Final Fantasy XIII-2 *In der Chronosphäre gibt es abseits des Haupthandlungsweges eine Fülle von Portalen, die zu diversen Sidequests führen, für deren Abschluss man ein Fragment bekommt. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bravely Default *Alle nicht-obligatorischen Asterisk-Quests gelten als Sidequests (''Nebenszenarien), da sie optional sind. Dazu zählen die Quests zu den Berufen Weiser, Dieb, Händler, Kampfmagier, Zeitmagier, Waldläufer, Beschwörer, Valkyre, Rotmagier, Salbenmacher, Performer, Ninja, Pirat, Schwertmeister, Vampir. ''Kingdom Hearts *In der Stadt Traverse wurden insgesamt 10 Postkarten versteckt, welche der Spieler in den Briefkasten in ''Traverse Mitte einwerfen kann und pro Postkarte mit einem Item belohnt wird. *Die 99 Welpen von Pongo und Perdy sind jeweils zu dritt auf mehrere Welten aufgeteilt. Hat der Spieler eine bestimmte Anzahl an Welpen gefunden, so erhält er jeweils eine Belohnung bei der es sich meist um Gumi-Steine oder Materialien zum Schmieden handelt. *In der Arena des Olymp können diverse Cups mit fortschreitender Handlung im Spiel angewählt werden. Diese können zu Anfang nur mit dem Team angewählt werden, nach einem Sieg gegen die letzte Runde des jeweiligen Cups wird ein weiterer Modus freigeschaltet, der es ermöglicht den Cup mit nur Sora alleine zu bestreiten. Nach dem Sieg in diesem Modus wird "Gegen die Zeit" freigeschaltet, indem das Team den Cup innerhalb einer bestimmten Zeitvorgabe absolvieren muss. Wurde dieser Modus auch beendet, können einzelne Runden des Cups ausgewählt werden. Bei jedem ersten Absolvieren eines jeden Modus eines Cups erhält der Spieler Belohnungen, wie z.B. Items, Ausrüstung, Magie oder sogar Abilities. Weiterhin sind nach dem zweiten Besuch in Hollow Bastion die "Gold-" und die "Platinum-Runde" verfügbar, in denen Polaros und Sephiroth bezwungen werden können. Sora ist in diesen Runden auf sich allein gestellt. (Im Final Mix erhält der Spieler beim Sieg über Polaros den Schlüsselschwert-Anhänger Diamantenstaub und bei Sephiroth den Einflügligen Engel.) *Nach dem zweiten Besuch in Hollow Bastion sind die Bosskämpfe gegen das Phantom uns Kurt Zisa verfügbar. Das Phantom kann im Piratenschiff im Nimmerland angewählt werden, insofern sich Peter Pan im Team befindet, wenn Naseweis angesprochen wird (Der Bosskampf findet am Glockenturm statt, dieser ist bis nach dem Kampf gegen das Phantom beim Landeanflug an das Nimmerland nicht verfügbar). Der Kampf gegen Kurt Zisa kann angewählt werden, wenn Sora den Fliegenden Teppich in Aladinns Haus angesprochen hat. (In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix erhält der Spieler nach dem Sieg über die Bosse Ansem-Berichte und eine Ability, dies ist im originalen Kingdom Hearts nicht der Fall.) *Nach Abschluss des Nimmerlandes können am Glockenturm Türen geöffnet werden, um Items wie Mithril oder Abilitamin zu erhalten. Die Türen können proportional zur Spielzeit geöffnet werden, wobei sich jede Tür nur einmal öffnen lässt. Beträgt die Spielzeit zum Zeitpunkt des Betretens des Bereichs beispielsweise 24:XX:XX so leuchtet die Tür, die für die Uhrzeit 12 stehen soll, und kann geöffnet werden. Bei 25:XX:XX öffnet sich die Tür die für die Uhrzeit 1 Uhr steht usw.. *Nach der Rettung von Pinocchio und Gepetto aus Monstro befinden sich beide in ihrem neuen Haus in Traverse Mitte. Beim Ansprechen von Gepetto erhält der Spieler von Zeit zu Zeit Entwürfe für den Gumi-Jet. Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sowie in Kingdom Hearts die Bosse Kurt Zisa und das Phantom bekämpft werden können, befindet sich im Final Mix ein weiterer Bosskampf gegen den Unbekannten. Dieser kann durch ein Portal in der Kapelle in Hollow Bastion angetroffen werden. *Wenn sich der Spieler auf Weltenkarte befindet, können Gumi-Routen-Missionen durch Drücken der Dreieck-Taste eingesehen werden. Erfüllt der Spieler beim Fliegen einer Gumi-Route die angezeigten Bedingungen, erhält er Belohnungen. Diese sind ausschließlich Dekorationen für den Gumi-Jet. en:Sidequest Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale Kategorie:Final Fantasy I Kategorie:Final Fantasy II Kategorie:Final Fantasy III Kategorie:Final Fantasy IV Kategorie:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kategorie:Final Fantasy V Kategorie:Final Fantasy VI Kategorie:Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Final Fantasy VIII Kategorie:Final Fantasy IX Kategorie:Final Fantasy X Kategorie:Final Fantasy XI Kategorie:Final Fantasy XII Kategorie:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIII Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIV Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts